The concept of a method of solvent welding is well known in the art. In solvent welding a thermoplastic polymer fitting, such as PVC, is coated with a thin layer of solvent that for a short time dissolves the surfaces of the polymer fitting creating a viscous liquid film on the surface of the fitting. While the surface of the polymer fitting is in the dissolved or liquid state it is joined to a surface of a polymer pipe that also has a thin layer of solvent thereon which also creates a viscous liquid film on the surface of the pipe. While both the surfaces of the polymer fittings have a thin viscous film the fittings are brought together and held in position. As the viscous film solidifies or cures it creates a solvent welded joint between the two fittings. If for some reason the film does not cover the entire shared surfaces between the pipe and the fitting a leak can occur causing property damage as well as clean up costs and time.